Singulated semiconductor packages mounted on a receiving surface, such as an adhesive tape, are typically oriented in such a way that their leads (or electrical contact points) face away from the receiving surface. After the semiconductor packages have been picked up by a transfer apparatus from the receiving surface, they may be required to be flipped by using an additional flipping mechanism before the semiconductor packages are transferred for subsequent processes, such as function testing or visual integrity checking. One drawback with using the flipping mechanism is that it increases the frequency by which the semiconductor packages are picked and placed, which invariably increases the likelihood of the packages dropping and/or damage.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to ameliorate the aforesaid drawback of the additional flipping mechanism, and to provide the general public with a useful choice.